Poorly Padawan
by Volitan
Summary: Nine days into becoming Obi-Wan's apprentice, Anakin is struck by an illness - just in time for Masters Yoda and Windu to come for a visit.


Poorly Padawan.

**SUMMARY: Nine days into becoming Obi-Wan's apprentice, and Anakin becomes ill – just in time for Masters Yoda and Windu to pop in for a visit…**

oOo

DISCLAIMER:

**I am an amateur author of false name,**

**I borrow worlds of another's fame.**

**I stake no claim on recognised locations,**

**Neither do I own canon situations.**

**I merely come here to spend a while,**

**Reading other's work; writing my own style.**

**I earn no money, no wage, no dosh.**

**I gain no finance, no revenue, no cash.**

**I do not mean to step on legal toes,**

**I mean no infringement, I'm friend not foe.**

**So please, do come in, relax, unwind.**

**I hope in my work, enjoyment you will find.**

oOo

**Author's Note**: This is my first ever Star Wars fanfiction – which is odd, because I was brought up on Star Wars, thanks to a Star Wars MAD Dad! I think I was only ever cool at school when the original trilogy was re-mastered – because I already knew the story inside out and back-to-front! Seriously, I think that the prequel trilogy are the ONLY films my Dad has been to the cinema to see since he was in his 20s – and he's approaching 60 now!

Anyway… this fic was spawned the old-fashioned way – pen and paper. And I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing a fic more! It took me back to my days as a kiddie at school writing stories in my exercise books! However, thank goodness for the requirements of a computer – because my dyslexia took the mickey a fair bit.

Windu, a character that I do like – has ended up as a bit of a baddie in this. However, I think that he's still in character. I am hoping that I haven't over-done Yoda, or exaggerated him too much!

The poetic disclaimer is a creation of my own – as is the lullaby I wrote.

I truly hope that I can live up to the amazing standard of some of the fics on here; and I also hope that readers enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

oOo

**POORLY PADAWAN**.

Masters Yoda and Windu had taken it upon themselves to visit the Kenobi-Skywalker apartment and check upon the unusual Padawan and the barely-knighted Jedi training him. It couldn't be denied that the council were apprehensive at Young Anakin Skywalker's training; nor could that they thought his very young trainer would struggle.

Approaching the apartment, the Council Members were a little startled to witness the Master Healer leaving.

"Should this continue, we will have no choice to admit your Padawan into the Medical Centre – but the Force tells me he'll recover faster if left here with you, and that the worst is over. May the Force be with you both."

"And may the Force be with you, Master Healer… thank you for coming to treat Anakin – I really wasn't sure what the best course of action was!"

The Healing Master smiled gently, before giving Kenobi a pointed look: "I sense that you have visitors approaching. I think your best course of action would be to call on Housekeeping. Your apprentice will need clean sleepwear, bedding and a new mattress… not to mention Housekeeping are rather good at cleaning vomit from tunics – I speak from experience. I'll have one of the Medical Technicians bring you a stand to hang the I.V. fluids from."

Obi-Wan looked down at himself, wincing as he was reminded of just how violently sick his Padawan had been – mostly all over him!

"I have other patients to tend to – but do not hesitate to contact me should young Skywalker's symptoms continue beyond two hours, or should his temperature spike again, the thermometer has an alarm… I will leave you to your visitors." Obi-Wan bowed to the Healing Master, watching as the Healing Master repeated the same gesture of respect to the Council Members approaching his door.

"Unwell your Padawan is?" Yoda asked quietly, as he and Windu entered the humble apartment.

"Quite a number of the older Crèchelings and Younglings have had upset stomachs…" Windu began, trailing off as he took in the sheer _state_ of Obi-Wan's tunics. Kenobi didn't have the chance to reply; his eyes widened as he sprinted into the small living area and used the Force to bring a disposable basin closer to Anakin as his stomach once again violently rebelled.

Little Anakin sobbed pitifully between heaves, gasping for breath and broadcasting a mixture of misery, fear and fever-induced confusion into the Force. Kenobi gently rubbed the trembling boy's back, attempting to envelop the youngster in a calming aura, taking a seat next to him on the small couch. The digital temperature sensor sticking to the child's forehead denoted a high temperature, but not quite at dangerous levels.

Without a word, Master Windu side-stepped the pile of bedding and sleepwear bundled on the floor; and edged past the mattress propped up in the alcove of the kitchenette to fetch a cup of water for the boy and start a pot of tea brewing. Meanwhile, Master Yoda climbed onto the couch and placed both hands onto the distressed Padawan's head, noting for himself the high temperature as he helped Kenobi to wrap the child in waves of calm.

"I'm so s-s-sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to! I'm s-sorrry!" Anakin's apology was cut off by another bout of retching. Yoda kept his gentle hold on the Padawan's head, humming a lullaby that the Crèchemasters had sung for centuries. Master Windu looked on with a pensive expression.

"Obi-Wan, go and get yourself cleaned up, and contact Housekeeping. We can take care of this for a little while." Windu said, Obi-Wan bowed quickly before dashing into his own rooms.

"I'm really s-s-sorry! I didn't mean t-t-to! I don't w-want to b-be a pro-ob-lem." Amakin sobbed, collapsing back onto the couch, tears running down his face in rivulets into his sweat-soaked pyjamas.

"Youngling – you need to release your emotions into the Force and become calm." Windu said, only to earn a whack to the arm from Yoda's gimmer stick, he bit back a curse at the sudden shock of pain.

"An apprentice Skywalker has been for _nine days!_ How to do what you say, he knows not!" Yoda snipped, still not letting go of the crying child, "And when unwell are _you_ – controlled _you_ are not!" Yoda continued his gentle humming, combing his claws gently through the Padawan's recently snipped hair.

"I d-didn't mean t-to. I'm s-s-sorry!" Anakin apologised again, his body once again wracked by retching; fortunately, he'd nothing left to bring back up.

"Hush now, young Skywalker! Worry, do not. Be upset, do not. Ill we all become from time to time." Yoda's words were soothing and reassuring, prompting a little calming of the boy. Windu gingerly sat down next to the Padawan, placing the forgotten cup of water and tea set onto the small table next to the couch. Absently, the Master noticed the intravenous line running from the back of the bandaged boy's hand, connecting to a bag hanging from a coathanger that was hooked into the air-conditioning vent on the ceiling.

"I t-threw up-p-p all o-o-over Obi-Wan! And-and-and-and I wet…" Anakin trailed off, tears of dismay flowing down his face as feelings of pure embarrassment rolled off him into the Force.

"Its alright, Anie – you're not the first Padawan to be sick all over his Master, and you won't be the last. Everything will clean easily enough. And the other… thing… isn't anything to worry over, accidents happen." Obi-Wan reassured, clean and dressed in fresh tunics. Master Windu relinquished his seat back to the young Knight, watching as the exhausted child curled up into his Master. Seemingly without conscious thought, Kenobi gathered Skywalker into his arms, sitting the boy sideways across his lap and holding him securely, the child's head resting on his trainer's shoulder.

"Should Young Skywalker be… _coddled_ like this?" Windu questioned, "He's not a Crècheling to be cradled. He's too _old_ to be held like an infant."

"Raised he has not been in the Temple. Brought up the Jedi way, he has not. Comfort he requires, and from the Force he knows not how to draw it. Touch is comfort and calm for him at this time." Yoda paused to glare momentarily at Windu before returning his attention back to the boy who was slowly drifting to sleep. "Calm now. Sleep. Yes, sleep. Good." The master slowly removed his hands from the boy's head, sighing as he did so.

"What have the healers said?" Windu asked, pouring the pot of brewed tea and distributing the cups among the adults. He took a seat on an uncomfortable chair opposite the couch.

"It is the same 'tummy bug' that has swept through the Crèchelings and Younglings recently. However, it has manifested more severely in Anakin." Obi-Wan paused and peered down at the sleeping Padawan, noticing the thermometer's reading. Frivolously he used the force to pull the blanket from the boy to help him cool down, rather than release his hold and use his hands.

"Is it due to the stress of the change of culture?" Windu prompted.

"Somewhat, but mostly it _is_ the fault of a standard-issue-'tummy-bug' and a change in diet. Anakin's gut flora and fauna just aren't used to what he's been eating recently – even the simple foodstuffs I've restricted him to for now. Not to mention that his gut was inundated with new bacteria… which proved _vastly unpleasant,_ kept him away from his first classes, restricted to the fresher and anti-dehydration treatments… He was also malnourished from his life as a slave, and therefore his immune system didn't really stand much of a chance. The Master Healer will give him a course of vaccinations as soon as he is well again to compensate for those he's missed out on."

"The Medical Centre, should he not be in? Serious this sounds." Yoda said, sipping his tea.

"No, not unless he worsens. The Master Healer believes that he will recover better here. He thought the clinical environment of the wards might frighten him." Kenobi replied. There was a relaxed calm as Anakin slept and the adults sipped at the fragrant tea; the silence was broken by the beep of the door chime.

"The Quartermaster, it is." Yoda supplied, helpfully.

Carefully, Obi-Wan stood, laying his apprentice down gently and shushing him as he stirred at the loss of physical contact.

"Good evening, this won't take long." The Quartermaster said, using the force to bring a new mattress from a wheeled trolley into the Padawan's room. "I've brought you a supply of child-sized medical tunics – they're easier to change. The Healing Master said to give you this." The Quartermaster handed over a collapsible I.V. stand before continuing. "Oh, I've brought you some waterproof under-bedding too. Don't worry, he's not the only Youngling to wet the bed – and with a temperature _that_ high, things like that can be easily excused… but use the protective sheets, just in case."

"Thank you, Quartermaster." Obi-Wan bowed before reaching for another bundle of clothes. "These were Qui-Gons – they don't fit me, can you find a use for them?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can redistribute them to someone who they will fit. By the way, I have my Padawan crawling through the ventilation to replace the medi-filter on your air-conditioning; it should hopefully purify the air in here and prevent you catching this sickness too."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Quartermaster." Obi-Wan said, bowing again, "Do you need any help with carrying the soiled mattress away?"

"Help you carry it, _Master Windu_ _**shall**_. And meditate on being more understanding of others he will as he does! Appropriate your attitude to Padawan Skywalker, is not. Indeed, to not train him the council wanted at first – but to not train him, to danger would lead; the Force is strong with him, a _target_ for the _Sith_ he would become! Yoda glared at Windu in a fashion that would terrify a Youngling before continuing with a sigh. "The _support_ of the Knights and Masters, _all_ Crèchelings, Younglings and Padawans _need_; no different from this is young Skywalker. Indeed, more support will he need; his age-mates much more advanced, they are. _Know better than to act this way, __**you do**__, _Mace Windu." Yoda said firmly, pointing one clawed finger at Mace as he spoke.

"Of course, Master Yoda. I will meditate on my recent behaviour as I assist our Quartermaster." Mace said with a grimace and a deep bow. Using the Force, he lifted the soggy mattress onto the trolley, and began to wheel it away, his hood covering his bowed head as he did so. The quartermaster pushed a laundry hamper containing Qui-Gon's robes and the sickness-soiled clothing from the apartment.

"Master Yoda?" Kenobi asked as the door closed.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you watch Anakin for a moment, while I make his bed?"

"Watch him for you, I shall." Yoda replied, finishing his tea and gently placing the cup onto the table, glancing to read the digital temperature display stuck to the Padawan's forehead, his temperature had dropped by a small amount – but not by enough for Yoda or Obi-Wan's liking.

"Thank you, I'll be as quick as I can." Obi-Wan paused only to collect the I.V. stand, clothing and new sheets before quickly moving into his former bedroom to re-make the bed for the new resident.

"Mom? Mom! I'm sorry! Mom! I didn't…" Anakin cried out in his sleep, reaching for a woman who was parsecs away, and whom couldn't hear him.

"_Hush now, Youngling,_

_Calm you will sleep._

_Nightmares and unrest,_

_Away the Force keeps._

_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee._

_Much you must learn,_

_Find a home in your head._

_But sometimes your lessons,_

_Keep you awake in your bed._

_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee._

_The troubles of day-time,_

_The glare of the dawn._

_Don't take into night-time,_

_Leave them at your bedroom door._

_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee._

_Lay your head on your pillow,_

_Tuck your blankets in tight._

_No thoughts of Darkness,_

_Think only of Light._

_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee._

_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee._

_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee."_

Master Yoda sang softly, and mostly dreadfully off-key, however, Anakin slipped into a deeper sleep; finally finding calm.

"I'd forgotten that one." Obi-Wan whispered, humming the chorus of the ancient lullaby, admittedly more in-tune than the Master had been.

"Hmmm… a good trainer you will be, Obi-Wan. Leave you and your Padawan to recover and rest, I shall. Show myself to the door, I will. Inform the Council of when he is well, you will." Kenobi bowed as Master Yoda left. The Knight lifted his apprentice into his arms to carry the child to bed, a clean basin and the I.V. bag hovering in the Force behind them.

"_Peace you will feel,_

_And safe you will be._

_Dreamless your rest,_

_The Force protects thee."_

Obi-Wan sang at a whisper as he quickly re-dressed Anakin in the medical tunic, and tucked the provided lightweight blanket loosely around him. After a moment, he folded himself onto his old bedroom floor into a meditative position, ready to keep watch over his Padawan as he slept.


End file.
